A beautiful day for flying
by Yewneakh
Summary: It is the end for everyone. Two wars have ravaged all of the lands, and now Mewtwo's army has conquered civilization entirely. Ash, Misty, and Brock enjoy one last night together, as everyone parts into the wilderness, their last refuge.
1. A beautiful day for flying

NOTE: This will be a very long work in progress. I may create some continuity violations, but nothing drastic. This scene takes place about halfway through the storyline, consider it the scene before the intermission. In some ways, it reveals what happened, but there is so much more to tell. I'm putting this scene here because it's the first one I wrote, and I felt I couldn't really get the story moving without it. Also, I feel this scene improves the story, and gives whatever you read a sense of purpose and significance. Like the Star Wars prequels, the first few parts will be a story of "how it happened". After this, the next chapter is where the story begins, set twelve years before current events (I.E. where the Pokemon series is right now, timeline-wise.)

Pidgeot flew with such precision. The wings graced the air like a bow on a cello's lowest string. It was a good day for flying. Many thermal pockets rose out of the ashes of fires that had burned society to the ground. Here, in the open plains, the sky was a complete panorama. The sunset was a mix of violent red and orange. To the east, what appeared to clouds was actually the smoke that rose from cities now destroyed.

He looked to the west. It was a sight to see. What was left of humanity was moving across the plains like a vast herd of wild Tauros. Probably a million of them, all reverted back to their nomadic state. Some were still relying on technology, using all-terrain vehicles. Others came on the backs of their Pokemon, some horseback, some that could take flight. Crude, caravan-like tents held the last few authority figures. In the coup, the entire senate was killed, as well as most of the regional governors. Pokemon Masters, Gym Leaders, and hastily elected representatives were all that were left. What a sight. So many people. The armies ransacked most of the population centers, leaving many dead. The majority went to hiding, soon to be found and killed. Others formed guerillas to fight the threats. However, this was the last of the humans that mattered. The only ones willing to unite again, and for the sake of their own survival. The ones who would fight and die together.

A few years earlier, when Ash, and the remaining factions of the Pokemon League fought Team Rocket, he thought he had seen the true capabilities of humanity. Everyone united together for a greater cause. Yet, everyone was here now because they failed. Factions divided the new government. Partisan bickering occurred. People had originally given their lives to the sake of all that was good. When they overcame everything, they came to take it back, plunder the spoils, and all of them fell as the vast armies easily wiped out such a divided society. Yet surprisingly, some had come together again.

However, this wasn't to fight a new honorable battle. This was now for the sake of survival. Soon, there wouldn't even be a cause. In the distance lay a line of fortifications and walls. This was the outer rim of civilization altogether. To the west of them lay the uninhabited coast of the vast Emerald sea, beyond which lie the unexplored, almost uninhabited land of Patavonia. Its vast mountain ranges, ruins of old civilizations, cave networks, jungles, swamps, ravines, and lakes were the only place left they could take refuge to. Anywhere that had a road, a fort, a flag, a sense of unity, would be a target.

One time, Ash won a war. However, it was one against humans, weakened by their own greed and passion. Now he was fighting nature in its own savage fury. No wealth to plunder, there would be no "us", only "them", survival, and nothing else. These new armies were an invincible force.

The Pidgeot landed in a rare open space, where the tents of original gym leaders stood. A circular formation of bulky rock Pokemon outlined a meager border. As Ash got off of Pidgeot, he was greeted by Lieutenant Surge. The veteran's eyes still had an angry passion in them, but his once muscular body had been worn by years of strife. His body was full of scars, stress, and depravation. His belt of Pokeballs was completely empty. He had lost every one of them.

"Glad to see you back, Ketchum. Any better?" asked the former commander with a hint of defeatist sarcasm.

"They're all about the countryside now. Taking out the pockets of resistance. Pallet Town was leveled. I imagined to save a few," Ash replied, in a dead voice. "This all we have?"

"Yep, this is the last of us. We sent out scouts, and they found some stragglers and humans in hiding, but only half the scouts returned," Lt. Surge said.

"Alright then. From what I've seen, Mewtwo's divided his forces up to take out the smaller towns, and the remnants of resistance in the countryside. However, his main army is in the hundreds of thousands, moving at incredible speeds, fueled by their own unity and synergy. It's likely they will reach us." Ash spoke succinctly, and knowingly. No more bias here. The enemies were out to take out the race itself.

"About a hundred miles behind us is the Diamond Plateau. It's probably the most impenetrable defense in the known world. A diversion is our only answer. A good group of fighters and trainers could stall Mewtwo for a day, at least." Surge said. His tone held something foreign to him for the past three years; Hope.

"We're all here for survival, though. Not some glorious martyrdom," Ash replied. He knew what Surge was ready to go out in his blaze of glory.

"I've lost so many I've cared about. Everyone here has. Many fathered the hundreds of thousands of kids who were won over by Team Rocket's propaganda machine. And we killed them, while Mewtwo's army took the rest. So many of their fathers and brothers are here with us now, empty inside. The rest are tired of the fighting. They'd be too weary, and hollow to live life in peaceful retirement. The last thing they'd want to live for is hiding into the dark wilderness for a possible eternity," Surge replied.

"That's a pretty good hook to recruit some martyrs. And I thought we would have to outright lie to them," Ash said with a smile.

Surge laughed. "So, are you going to stay?"

"Yeah. I still have the stupid optimism of youth. I've done a lot, but I'm not attached to the human world as much as I once was. Ever since I gained my powers, nature's been the only true solace. I could find some distant waterfall in the jungle, rest, meditate, be at peace, no concern, no doubt. Let the years of anxiety wash away… And maybe some day, live to fight again," Ash replied.

"I wish I had your level of persistence, Ash. It's been a pleasure fighting with you," Lt. Surge said, reaching out his scarred hand.

Ash shook it firmly, both almost crunching their hands together to a degree that hurt. "The same, brother. Two things; Tone down the speech, we don't want everyone to go into martyrdom. Second, when you meet with Mewtwo's armies, you'd better do a damn good job," Ash said.

Surge laughed, and the two saluted. Surge walked away, going into Blaine's tent, where the remaining council was.

Ash sighed heavily. Likely, Surge would be leading a martyrdom army of possibly a hundred thousand men and their Pokemon. He would lose another friend. And yet, he felt a sense of optimism this time.

"No regrets, Ash. No regrets," James said.

"None here either. For me, the sun's already burned out. But even in the darkest times, there will always be laughter. Your pratfalls and the escapades we had will be a candle in my blackest hours," Ash said. The two gave each other a bear hug.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said.

"I know, we couldn't catch you, and I guess we never will. You won," Jessie said with a smile. "Ash, you were a good friend," she said.

"I knew there was grace and beauty behind you, Jessie," Ash said. He hugged her as well. "I'll miss you."

"Some day, we will meet again," James said.

And with that, Jessie and James walked off, holding each other's hands, eventually merging into the vast formation of humans and Pokemon gradually taking off towards the east.

The fortifications were starting to weaken. The ammunition was running out. Yet somehow, the martyr army had held for nearly thirty hours. Mewtwo's army was a vast mosaic of all colors. The numbers spanned almost a mile back from the fortifications. A large column of fire Pokemon, electric Pokemon, and psychic Pokemon all unleashed an awesome firepower. Flames merged with electricity, and psychic Pokemon's deafening sine waves resonated into the energy hybrid. The beams struck the rock wall of the fortifications, melting, disintegrating it. The intense pulses of the sine waves sent shockwaves through the wall, and the foundations began to crumble. Thousands of Mewtwo's soldiers at the front were killed by the rubble that collapsed onto them. And now, nothing stood between the last resisting humans, and Mewtwo's army.

Many fled desperately. Others tried to make formations, and fire volleys from their guns. Some Pokemon were taken down, but they moved too quickly to be stopped. The vines of Victreebels snagged many soldiers and pulled them into the army, where they were consumed alive. Turrets above tried to provide assist by providing firepower, but Dragonites and other flying Pokemon took them out from the air. In moments, it was all over. Those who tried to take off with their flying Pokemon were plucked out of the sky.

Lt. Surge was the last one fighting, from a high rocky outcrop. He fought as if it was his only purpose in life. He took out one after the other, firing off electric attacks from his fingertips. He exerted all he had, drawing from the energy of the Pokemon that surrounded him. With one hand, he sent lightning bolts above him, killing any Fearows that attempted to pluck him off his perch. He sent shockwaves and electrical orbs of pure energy into those attacking him by foot with the other hand. He moved gracefully, never leaving any corner too weak. Every last one would make the difference.

It couldn't last, though. Rock Pokemon began to surround him, and Lt. Surge's attacks weakened. There was not as much energy to draw from those made of rock. He sent another thunderbolt into a Geodude, causing it to crumble, but there was no more energy he could harness to make a worthwhile impact. He summoned every bit of energy he had left from his own body, and unleashed a golden orb of electricity. A Golem absorbed it, and exploded into dust.

The ashes of Jessie and James, powder-fine, blew in the soft breeze. Slowly, the white-gray dust scattered in a million various directions. It uncovered a diamond that still halfway molten. James' gold diamond ring, and Jessie's indigo blue ring fused together, and when cooled from the flame attack that incinerated them, it would form the loveliest emerald.

The plains were now vacant. Some headed off towards the east into the last great battle. The majority was now in a vast migration to the west. Almost all were reluctant to go completely to back nature, thus, every item they had counted. So there was not a trace of litter. The plains, minus many footprints, and tread marks, were back to their original state.

It was just Ash, Misty, and Brock, with their respective flying Pokemon. It was one of the rare times they would be in the awesome presence of complete and utter silence. Electricity, transit, and combustion were no more, and no life was left here to leave a sense of ambience. Complete and utter silence, except for a slight wind, and their own breaths. It was most dark, except for bursts of red along the horizon. It would be their last night together. They had been together all these years, and didn't have much else to say. Just embracing each other's company for one last time. Rarely had they been individuals anymore. Each had influenced each other in their own way. When they would part forever, they would never be the same.

Each one would be leading a separate group of humans, all going off in a different direction. The race of man couldn't be unified anymore. They could only scatter, and blend in completely with the wilderness they were about to enter. A sad reality that their friendship would have to be sacrificed for the good of humanity. It was the price to pay for being so naturally gifted, so committed to duty.

And they didn't mention any words that night. It was only smiles, the longing in each other's eyes. No spontaneous, awkward words. For once, they melded with the silence. The presence of each other was all that mattered. And then the sun finally set, and the gloaming arrived. The raging battle east of them would soon light the sky before the sun ever would. It was time to leave.

Ash looked at the night sky. Everything was in harmony. Starlight glowed, resonating waves of the great celestial sea above them, filled with millions of stars. The moon emitted a golden radiance. The three embraced each other one last time, for a few minutes, seeming like the blink of an eye. The universe seemed to shine with optimism for that one brief moment. And then, they separated. From there, it was over. Ash felt a part inside of him die. From here, and on, they were separated.

Each of them got onto their respective Pokemon, to take flight into dusk.

"Some day…" Ash said.

"And it'll be a beautiful day…" Misty replied.

"As beautiful as today? Never." Brock said, in contrast.


	2. Operation Graces End

Chapter 1: Operation Grace's End

All that was dark, and all that was cold slowly began to dissipate as the sun hopefully crept over the horizon. Its first rays glistened across the ocean waves like ribbons in the wind, turning the sand of the saccharine beaches into their natural, golden color.

The hidden shadows and crevices of the dark green jungles were exposed and evaporated, as the sun pierced through the canopy, shining through the morning mist like blades. The flowers seemed to have awaken, their petals creeping out toward the rays. Condensed mist fell like rain drops, rustling occurred amidst the underbrush, and the dozens upon dozens of bird species began to play their ambient soundscape of song. The dew and moisture on the rich, green leaves reflected the morning itself, and the forest appeared to glow in an emerald hue.

"How much longer? We've been walking for what seems like an hour," Ben said, breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Be calm, Ben. Relax. Enjoy the sunrise, you'll see colors and tones that you'll rarely see, and you're able to focus on only the sound of nature breathing. Don't worry about time in terms of hours." He pointed out to the sky above the canopy, which was

a clash of midnight blue, and the sun was rising. "That is all you need to look to for time."

Ben eased up on the log he was sitting on. He relaxed his breathing, and decided to take in his surroundings, and soon, the tensions eased. "You're right… It is peaceful," he concurred. He looked to Sabre, the family Nidorino that was walking with them that morning, carrying a few basic rations, and a small pack. "Hey, boy, you doing alright?" he asked, as he petted it.

Joseph Aveas had been leading his son, through the jungles of the Remos Islands since predawn. He was trying to instill the values of the early morning. It isn't about sleeping in. It's about seizing the reigns, doing everything on one's own terms, and getting a start to a productive day full of hard work, as early as possible. That's why his grandfather's generation settled this peaceful archipelago. To embrace the truths found in the wilderness, not the worldliness found in alcohol-strewn metropolitan sprawl. For now, he had to show him a sense of appreciation for the forests, and its natural properties of peace, harmony, and bounty. Ben turned ten years old today, and was on his first steps to maturity, so he had to build a foundation for his son that would last a lifetime.

"Let's go then. We're almost there. And when we get there, you'll see probably the greatest birthday present you'll ever get," Joseph said. Ben was turning ten that day.

The two got up, and continued walking through the ferns and underbrush, further and further up the mountain path. There would always be something without a price to measure it, of going down the trail, the ability to see the forest for the trees, to appreciate even the tiniest, delicate details.

"If you kept walking down the trail, you'd find sights no one else would ever see," Joseph said, as the two neared the rocky outcrop. The dark green below the canopy began to lighten up as they slowly approached an opening. Then, they came upon the site; they were at the edge of a cliff which had a marvelous view of one of the inlet bays of the Sedaeti Ocean. It was guarded by many cliffs of black stone. About two hundred yards to the left of them, at the center of the bay, lie a waterfall, with the tributary cascading down the rocks to the ocean below. Hovering over the large fjord-like bay were at least two dozen Apollos, a sleek, white, and majestic eagle-like Pokemon. They glided through the air, doing their morning fishing, some echoing their peaceful bird call.

Ben was almost speechless. He'd been camping, gone on many walks through the woods, and had been to the beaches of the island, but he'd never known a sight like this lie on the island.

"This is… amazing," he said, in simple, near-wordless awe.

"Isn't it? Ben, this is probably one of the best-kept secrets in these islands," Joseph said. "Whenever I may be stressed, or have problems, I can always come here, and all things will come to ease. Listen to the waltz of the waves, warm yourself under the sun, breathe in the fragrance of the jungle, and just remember of all the beauty that can be found in life."

Ben sat on one of the rocks, and took in the sight. The combination of the endorphins from the long hike, and the enlightenment he received from his father washed over his body and mind, and he spent a few minutes letting the moment wash over him.

"Thanks, father. I _will _remember this place," Ben said.

"Are we ready to commence?" Giovanni asked. He looked out the viewport, as the marine vessel emerged from the ocean. As the water dripped off the window, he could see the cliffs, and the lush, green jungles of the island.

"Everything is in place," commander Silveria replied, from his post. "Now we're just waiting for your call."

Giovanni gave one last look at the island. The rainforests, they were so rich and green, so grand, and so tall. It must have been beautiful up close. Did he really gave to go through with this?

"Sir?" asked Silveria.

Giovanni turned his head away from the sight of the island. Weakness was setting in again. This place was a priceless, piece of art crafted by the oversee'ers themselves. He'd accepted the fact he could regret doing this, for the rest of his life, but in order to go forward, some sacrifices and tough calls would have to be made. All he could do was bear the pain, and step forward to meet fate.


End file.
